starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Planta
thumb|right|300px|Plantas verdes en la [[isla templo de Ahch-To.]] Las plantas eran una gran variedad de organismos, incluidos tipos familiares como árboles, hierbas, arbustos, pastos, vides, helechos, musgos y algas verdes. Las plantas constituían una parte importante de la cantidad total de materia viva de muchos planetas. Anaxes, por ejemplo, estaba cubierto de una impresionante vida vegetal de color rojo. El planeta húmedo Felucia albergaba inmensas plantas primitivas, incluidas enormes plantas de jarra y crecimientos frondosos. Aunque el planeta situado en el corazón de la galaxia parecía ser estéril, su corazón contenía islas flotantes repletas de plantas luminiscentes. Apariciones * *''Maestro & Aprendiz'' *''Age of Republic - Qui-Gon Jinn 1'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Star Wars 27: Yoda's Secret War, Part II'' *''Star Wars 28: Yoda's Secret War, Part III'' *''Darth Maul, Parte I'' *''Darth Maul, Parte II'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' * *''La Sombra de la Reina'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Part I'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Part II'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Part III'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Part V'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 2'' *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' * * * * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 3: The Chosen One, Part III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 4: The Chosen One, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 5: The Chosen One, Part V'' *''Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order'' *''Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Part III: Pivot'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16: Burning Seas, Part IV'' *''Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Part IV: Catch'' *''Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Part V: Release'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: La Huida'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: La Trampa'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: El Nido'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: El Robo'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: El Frío'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: El Rescate'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Los Lores Sith'' * *''Tarkin'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 18: Bad Ground'' *''El Más Buscado'' *''Lando's Luck'' * *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Expanded Edition'' *''Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 3'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn, Part I'' *''Thrawn, Part IV'' * *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' manga * *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * *''Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind'' * * * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' *''Leia Organa: Ordeal of the Princess'' *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' * * * *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Hera'' * * * * * * *''Thrawn: Alianzas'' * * * * * *''The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear!'' *''Elige Tu Propio Destino: Una Aventura de Han & Chewie'' * * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 1'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' *''Age of Rebellion - Grand Moff Tarkin 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] * *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil * * * * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''Age of Rebellion - Han Solo 1'' *''Chewie and the Courageous Kid'' * *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Luke y el Templo Jedi Perdido'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 2'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 1: Aphra, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 2: Aphra, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 3: Aphra, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 4: Aphra, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra Annual 1'' *''Doctor Aphra 10: The Enormous Profit, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 12: The Enormous Profit, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 13: The Enormous Profit, Part V'' *''Star Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 32: Unspeakable Rebel Superweapon, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 34: Unspeakable Rebel Superweapon, Part III'' *''Vader - Dark Visions 5'' * * *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] * *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela juvenil * *''Age of Rebellion - Luke Skywalker 1'' *''Age of Rebellion - Princess Leia 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] * *''Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' * * * * * * * * *''Alphabet Squadron'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte IV'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Última Oportunidad'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Phasma'' *''Age of Resistance - Finn 1'' *"The Perfect Weapon" * * *''Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1: The Phantom Limb'' *''Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 18: War Stories, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 19: War Stories, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 20: Legend Found, Part I'' *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part III'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''The Force Awakens, Part VI'' * *''Capitana Phasma 1'' * *''Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'' * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil *''The Last Jedi: Rey's Journey'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: La Aventura de Finn y Rose'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 2'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 3'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 4'' *''Chewie y los porgs'' * *''Poe Dameron 27: The Awakening, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III'' * *''Pirate's Price'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Flight of the Falcon'' *''Galaxy's Edge 1'' *''Galaxy's Edge 4}} Apariciones no canónicas *Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Puzzle Droids'' Fuentes * *''Manual de Supervivencia de Rey'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Tales from Vandor'' *''Star Wars: Aliens'' * * * Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Clasificaciones biológicas Categoría:Plantas